fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Wars
Kamen Wars is the upcoming film of the Hero Wars movie series and the sequel to Super Sentai X Kamen Rider: Let's Go Super Heroes, produced by Blue Sky and Toei and directed by Carlos Saldanha. The film is due for release in April 11 2014. Written by Don Rayer, Carlos Plot Blu, Jewel and their three kids live the perfect domesticated life in the magical city. When they heard of more Spix Macaws, Jewel insists the family venture into the Amazon. When they find the clan of Spix Macaws, including Jewel's father, aunt and friend, Blu feels out of place and debates whenever or not he may the right choice on being with Jewel. This is all a plan by the sprits of defeated villains to make him become the new Shadow Moon. Kamen Rider Gaim must lead the army of heroes to defeat the threat and save time itself. Characters Kamen Riders |Philip & Shotaro Hidari |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO |Eiji Hino |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider Wizard |Haruto Soma |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: navy; "|Kamen Rider Gaim |Kouta Kazuraba |- | style="width: 140px; background-color:red;" |Kamen Rider Baron |Kokone Kurisu |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Kamen Rider Ryugen |Mitsuzane Kureshima |- | style="width: 25px; background-color: Orange; "|Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin |Takatora Kureshima |} And Introducing Super Sentai *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Ressha Sentai ToQger Ultraman *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Astra *Ultraman Zoffy *Ultraman Jonias *Mother of Ultra *Father of Ultra *Ultraman Mebius *Ultraman Ginga The Doraemons *Dora-rihno Allies *Blu *Jewel *Tulio *Linda *Rafael *Nico *Perdo *Eva *Beerus *Whis Villains *Nigel Cast Kamen Rider Cast *Ryoma Takeuchi - Shinnosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive *Shunya Shiraishi - Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard *Shu Watanabe - Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO *Renn Kiriyama - Shotaro Hidari/Kamen Rider Double *Masahiro Inoue - Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade *Kento Handa - Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz *Kohei Murakami - Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kiaxa *Takamasa Suga - Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki *Toshiki Kashu - Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito *Tetsuo Kurata - Kotaro Minami/Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX *Shun Sugata - Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX *Ryo Hayami - Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 *Takeshi Sasaki - Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 *Hiroshi Fujioka - Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider 1 Super Sentai Cast *Jun Shison - Right/ToQ 1gou *Jin Hiramaki - Tokatti/ToQ 2gou *Riria - Mio/ToQ 3gou *Ryusei Yokohama - Hikari/ToQ 4gou *Ai Moritaka - Kagura/ToQ 5gou *Ryo Ryusei - Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red Ultraman Cast *Takuya Negishi - Hikaru Raidō/Ultraman Ginga *Tomokazu Sugita - Ultraman Ginga (voice) *Shunji Igarashi - Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebuis *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Susumu Kurobe - Shin Hayata/Ultraman The Doraemons Cast *Steve Blum - Dora-rihno Retruning Characters from Super Sentai X Kamen Rider: Let's Go Super Heroes *Jesse Eisenberg - Blu *Anne Hathaway - Jewel *Rodrigo Santoro - Tulio *Leslie Mann - Linda *George Lopez - Rafael *Jamie Foxx - Nico *will.i.am - Pedro *Tracy Morgan - Luiz *Jemaine Clement - Nigel *Bebel Gilberto - Eva New Characters *Andy Garcia - Eduardo *Bruno Mars - Roberto *Kristin Chenoweth - Gabi *Rita Moreno - Mimi *Amandla Stenberg - Bia *Rachel Crow - Carla *Pierce Gagnon - Tiago *Natalie Morales - TBA *Janelle Monáe - TBA Quotes *A Production The first news of a sequel was announced on January 25, 2012 by Saldanha himself, saying the squel is to foues on Kamen Rider. Deadline.com reported that Jesse Eisenberg has signed up to reprise his role as Blu, along with Hiroshi Fujioka as Takeshi Hongo. Anne Hathaway has also signed on to voice Jewel again. Sérgio Mendes will once again being creating new music. A promo poster, Blu looking serious with 2 figures behind him, was released on June 12th, 2012 at Licensing Expo 2012. It was reavled that the two figures are from Hero Wars 2, Breeus and Whis, revealing that they'll be in the movie. On November 28, 2012, Don Rhymer, screenplay writer of the first film, died during the writing phase of the sequel, after a battle with cancer. On April 18, 2013, 20th Century Fox, Blue Sky unveiled the first teaser trailer at the annual Las Vegas, Nevada CinemaCon. On May 14, 2013, that same trailer was released online worldwide. The teaser have Beerus narratives the beginning of a war that destroyed millions of lives and that history will repeat itself set to clips from the first movie and a clip from the movie itself Blu's eyes turning red with Beerus saying "Before creation must come destroysion". On June 18, 2013 a new promo poster was released at the Licensing Expo 2013 in Las Vegas. This showing Jewel, heartbroken about something, and a new Rider. On July 17, 2013 Yahoo unveiled a second trailer introducing the new Rider as Kamen Rider Drive and showing off a bit of the plot, including Dora-rinho and a strange girl, the Badan Empire and Jewel's father. Notes *This film is the first in the Hero Wars movie series to be themed Kamen Riders, rather than Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, and some other Toku series. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Films Category:Crossovers Category:Super Sentai